


transparent

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Transparent.





	transparent

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It still amazes Nakamaru how he can see right through people.

Particularly Koyama, his co-host for years, who is always bouncy and bubbly and supportive of everyone and every _thing_. In the early days, Nakamaru would get tired just watching the NEWS member run around checking on things and making sure the juniors were okay. And the way he spoke of his group… well, Nakamaru isn’t one to pass judgment but there’s only so much ‘member love’ he can take, so to speak.

It took Nakamaru a long time to realize it, but Koyama’s excitement is unknowingly forced. It’s natural, even to himself, but it’s only purpose is to cover up Koyama’s true feelings, the bitter resentment and jealousy that he unconsciously keeps locked deep inside because those kind of things are unflattering and Koyama’s entire focus is on being likable.

Nakamaru wonders what would happen if it became too much, if all of this pretending caught up with Koyama and he just _snapped_. On the rare occasions that Koyama gets stressed, whether from being busy or conflicts with people he cares about (Nakamaru knows from Massu that NEWS isn’t nearly as polished as Koyama claims they are), he’ll excuse himself to suck down a cigarette and comes back as cheerful and patient as ever.

Curiosity leads Nakamaru to consider hiding Koyama’s nicotine, but he doesn’t actually go through with it because he’s seen the after-effects of withdrawal in his own group. He’s not sure what Koyama is capable of but he doesn’t want to find out if he doesn’t have to, resigning himself to doing what he can to _not_ ignore the obvious signs of Koyama’s projection unlike everyone else.

“Nakamaru-kun, isn’t it great?” Koyama greets him at the next Shounen Club filming. “Shige’s dating this girl he met through one of his Troubleman costars. He really likes her, I’m so happy for them.”

Nakamaru reads between the lines. “Do you want to hang out after this?”

His heart warms as Koyama’s big eyes actually focus on him and a genuine smile cross his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

A few pitchers and mock-worthy games of darts later, Koyama’s coordination ends at being able to hold up his own head as he regards Nakamaru like some kind of spiritual vision. It’s a strange feeling on Nakamaru’s end, but not one that is completely unpleasant (if not a bit creepy).

“I’m really happy for him,” Koyama slurs, like he’s trying to talk Nakamaru into believing it. “Shige will treat her well even if he’s already so busy.”

Nakamaru just nods and drinks some more. He’s very aware of what he’s getting himself into; transparent or not, Koyama is a man who is facing the possibility of losing his best friend to a woman. Nakamaru isn’t that confident that he’s a suitable replacement, but with Jin gone and Koki and Kame hitting the clubs, Massu isn’t that high maintenance and Nakamaru has a lot of time.

Plus, he may actually care a little. Or a lot, being as he’s felt drawn to Koyama for years, struggling to figure him out. Nobody can be that impossibly positive all of the time, selflessly supportive and ready to help anyone at any given moment. It has to be fake.

“Nakamaru-kun,” Koyama says now. “Are you happy?”

Looking at him now, Nakamaru wonders if Koyama’s not the only one.


End file.
